listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of live-action films based on cartoons and comics
This is a list of live-action movies that were based on cartoons and comics: * Adventures of Captain Marvel (1941) * Alvin and the Chipmunks * ''American Splendor * Annie (1982) * Annie (1999) * Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again (1990) * Batman (1966 film) * Batman (1989 film) * Batman & Robin * Batman Begins * Batman Forever * Batman Returns * Ben 10: Race Against Time * Ben 10: Alien Swarm * Blade * Blade II * Blade: Trinity * Blondie film series * Boris and Natasha: The Movie (1992) * Captain America * Captain America (1990) * Captain America II: Death Too Soon * Casper: A Spirited Beginning * Casper Meets Wendy * Casper (1995) * The Cat in the Hat * Catwoman * Constantine * The Crow * Daredevil * Dasepo Naughty Girls * Death Note * Dennis the Menace * Dick Tracy (1990) * Dondi (1961) * Dr. Strange * Dragonball Evolution * Dudley Do-Right * Elektra * Fantastic Four * Fat Albert * Flash Gordon * The Flintstones * From Hell * Garfield * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) * Generation X * George of the Jungle * Ghost Rider * Ghost World * Hellboy * How the Grinch Stole Christmas * Howard the Duck * The Hulk * The Incredible Hulk * Initial D * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Inspector Gadget * Judge Dredd * Justice League of America * Josie and the Pussycats * The Last Airbender (2010) * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen * Li'l Abner (1940 film) * Li'l Abner (1959 film) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Man-Thing * The Mask (1994) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Masters of the Universe * Monkeybone * Mr. Magoo * Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Old Master Q * The Phantom (1943) * The Phantom (1996) * Popeye * The Punisher (1989) * The Punisher (2004) * Punisher: War Zone * Richie Rich * Richie Rich's Christmas Wish * Road to Perdition * Rocky and Bullwinkle * The Sad Sack * Timecop * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) * The Shadow * Sin City * Space Jam (1996) * Spawn * Speed Racer (2008) * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * The Spirit * Steel * Stuart Little * Supergirl * Superman: The Movie * Superman II * Superman III * Superman IV: The Quest For Peace * Superman Returns * Swamp Thing * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III * Tintin and the Blue Oranges * Tintin and the Golden Fleece * Transformers (2007) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * Underdog * Yogi Bear * V for Vendetta * Watchmen * Whiteout (2009) * X-Men * X2: X-Men United * X-Men: The Last Stand * X-Men Origins: Wolverine Live-action films based on cartoons and comics Films Comics